


this can’t be goodbye, can it?

by glorioushyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Hwang Hyunjin, Immortality, Loss, Reincarnation, Relationship up for interpretation, Softness, but it’s packed w sadness :), it’s 2:01am and i wanted to cry, it’s very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorioushyunjin/pseuds/glorioushyunjin
Summary: “parting is such sweet sorrow.”hyunjin knows this all too well.





	this can’t be goodbye, can it?

“parting is such sweet sorrow.”

hwang hyunjin knows this all too well. lifelong companionship has never been realistic for the immortal. humans live too fast, die too young. he just wishes he had a little more time with jeongin.

he looks on as jeongin’s eyes flutter, blood-shot and heavy-lidded. he places a hand on jeongin’s, careful of the IV in his arm. 

“jeongin-ah.” his voice is a near whisper, but the poisonous silence is shattered.

jeongin’s eyes meet his, tired but not unfocused. his usually up-turned lips are resting in a small frown. eye-bags dark, face a sickly yellow. he is teetering on the brink of death.

“jinnie,” he breaths, clutching hyunjin’s wrists with both of his own clammy hands. “jinnie, it’ll be okay, right?”

hyunjin nods fervently. “yes, lamb. it’ll be okay. it’s going to be alright.” he presses a kiss to jeongin’s palms, rubbing circles into his forearm.

the hospital is cold and sharp and the taste of grief rolls off the walls in waves. the slow beeping of the heart monitor and the dripping of the water fountain are the only audible noises, but hyunjin only wants to focus on innie. his innie.

“you’re okay—” 

“i’m going to miss you.” jeongin’s voice breaks. tears rise in the corners of his eyes, threateningly close to overflowing. hyunjin bites back a sob. he inhales deeply, desperate for air. _so young. so young. so young._

“i’m going to miss you too, lamb,” hyunjin says. his vision is blurry and wet and his throat is closing up, yet he never takes his eyes off jeongin. “but we’ll meet again.”

“yes, yes,” jeongin says. he’s looking up at hyunjin with his full attention now, eyes sparkling, brightening his weary features. “we’ll meet again. this is just the beginning. we’ll meet again, in another life,” he echoes. thick tears streak down his face.

hyunjin swallows. “i’ll always find you.”

jeongin nods, a soft, pained smile gracing his lips. his hold on hyunjin’s hands lessens. “see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> :,)


End file.
